Family Ties
by Queen of Randomness
Summary: AU We meet Xanders real folks and fight a monster. I have no idea where I am going with this so please Review it.
1. Default Chapter

Family Ties  
  
We're in Kelly's world so lets list what you need to know…  
  
I haven't really had the chance to see too much of the show due to powers beyond my control. Any mistakes can be written off as this is an AU so I can toss the entire script out the window(  
  
I know a lot of authors that have Xander's parents abusive. They aren't they are world travelers that entrusted their son to Xander's Aunt and Uncle. His parents knew they were going to be gone along time so they made his Aunt and Uncle guardians.  
  
Disclaimer-I am the Goddess of the Universe I own everything in it…Wait a minute what do you mean I've been dethroned…I don't even own them anymore…Mutant Enemy owns them? Darn it.  
  
Rating-R  
  
Spoilers-not really Oz and Spike are around but that's about it no shows mentioned yet.  
  
  
  
Another research party. Hooray, hooray. You can't tell how thrilled I am about it. Xander considered as he ordered the traditional pizza. This time the bad guy was purple had horns on all parts of his body and had extremely sharp teeth that squirted out acid. Thankfully Buffy's reflexes were fast enough that she ducked before whateveritis could hit her. One day his mother and father were going to come home and wonder why he always was going to study parties yet never actually raised his grades. That would be messy. His aunt and uncle would not like the questions they would raise. Or the fact that he was paying rent in his own house.  
  
Finally after an eternity the pizza is finished and Xander walked out of the pizza parlor. In a matter of minutes Xander is back in the school heading for the library. The pizza place catered to the high school crowd with low prices and convenient placement only a little down the road from the school. Giles won't have it any other way. It was too dangerous at night to go very far alone especially with your hands full. Usually Oz or Cordelia joined him but Oz was wolfing out and Cordy was stuck in the stacks. Walking into the library, "Never fear pizza boy is here!"  
  
"Pizza break!" Buffy shouted dropping her book and sprinting over to relieve Xander of the pies.  
  
"Very well. Hand me a slice if you will. We are getting nowhere in researching anyway." Giles hit the send button to the watcher's council for information on the demon. It should come back by the time the break was over.  
  
Xander grabbed two pieces of pizza put them on one of the plates and moved to a quiet table to eat. He could feel one of his headaches coming on. Willow…sweet perfect Willow…immediately saw it coming and tossed him a bottle of aspirin. They never got rid of the headache only kept it at bay.  
  
Across town at the Harris household…  
  
"Xander…we're home!" A gentle female voice rang out.  
  
"Oh shit, they're home!" Marvin exclaimed in shock. The entire house was a wreck. His wife was drunk on the couch…where was Xander? Where did the little shit say he was going? "Wake the fuck up Janice! My brother and his wife are home!" Janice slowly woke up from her alcohol-induced nap.  
  
Andrew was not happy about the state of the house. There was beer bottles and trash everywhere. On the door to the basement was an extremely threatening letter to his son warning that the rent was due and it better be paid or there would be hell to pay. The note was in his brother's hand. All he could smell was old stale beer. Leann was just about as happy as he was. Frantic activity was coming from the living room.  
  
The living room was the worst room in the house. Marvin and Janice were rapidly trying to clean the place up. Janice was obviously drunk and Marvin was not too far behind her. They both opened their mouths to try to come up with an excuse.  
  
"NOT A WORD! Where is Xander?" Andrew's voice dripped with menace and anger. If this was what the norm for the house was then their poor son had been living in squalor.  
  
Marvin flinched. His half brother was really pissed. "I don't know. He told me but I kind of forgot." Kind of nothing he'd already been toasted when the kid called and left the message on the answering machine. "Try the answering machine. It might still be there."  
  
Leann walked to the kitchen and hit the button on the machine. Her son's clear voice rang out, "I'm at the library again in a study party. I have the rent I'll give it to you when I get home." It was 11:00pm what kind of study party went on until that late especially in Sunnydale. She walked back into the living room. "Which library was he talking about?" Now her voice was dripping with menace.  
  
"In the high school." Janice said from the couch her voice slurring. "He always studies in the high school and then escorts Willow home. Then he comes home usually around 1." Janice had paid more attention to Xander than her husband did. Mostly to keep the two of them apart at all costs.  
  
"Leann get these two out of our house. I never want to see them again. I'm going to pick up Xander." Andrew stalked out of the house and the rental car didn't make a sound as it sped off the street.  
  
"You might as well know now rather than later. Marvin has been stealing the checks you sent to Xander for his allowance." Janice admitted still not moving from the couch.  
  
"You fucking little liar…I did no such thing…SHE was the one who took them." Marvin vehemently denied but it was written all over his face that he was guilty. He never could lie well Leann thought.  
  
"That will be dealt with later. Be assured of it no doubt through a third party. Start packing you're time here is up." Leann watched like a hawk as they pack up their stuff and left. She made a few calls once they left. One to their lawyer, another to a cleaning crew, and the last to a hotel. They might like to live in squalor but she would not. Nor would her husband and child. Once done she waited near the door. They would leave the moment Xander came home.  
  
Back at the Party…  
  
The door banged open with a pop. Buffy was up in a flash her hand poised on her stake. Everyone started to reach for weapons of various kinds but Xander. He was in shock. In absolute joy he ran up, "DAD!" A quick look to Buffy had everyone hiding their weapons. Giles ran into his office and put the shutters down and closed the door. Oz finally having some control over himself would be as quiet as he could be.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your research party but Xander needs to come home now." Andrew had lots of questions for his son and needed to get him somewhere safe to check to see if he truly was okay.  
  
"Not at all. We will see you tomorrow then Xander. Good night." Giles was shocked to finally see Xander's father in person. He'd have a few questions for Xander when he came to school tomorrow.  
  
Xander was simply happy to see his father nothing else really mattered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Warnings and such are found in Ch 1. I still am trying to get my throne back…Mutant Enemy still owns them  
  
"How was your trip? Did it go well? How long are you staying in Sunnydale? Oh wait a minute…have you been back to the house yet?" Xander was so eager to ask his dad questions he forgot the most important detail. Is his uncle still alive?  
  
"The trip was great, it went very well, permanently, and yes. Your aunt and uncle should be gone by the time we get back." Being in his sons much happier upbeat sphere made him calm down. It was a good thing Leann stayed home otherwise he might have killed them both. They would never leave Xander alone like that again. "So what was your group studying anyway?"  
  
"A local demon that came into town. Its purple, has too many horns, and spits acid. Hey do you think Mom might know what it is?" Dad was a practicing warlock among other things. Mom was an expert in Demonology. One of them was bound to know. They knew Sunnydale's reputation before moving there.  
  
"Sounds like a Vjskaldf demon to me. They love our kind so be careful. They used to be our greatest enemy until Centaurs became an endangered species." Why did it not surprise him that Xander got involved in Demon hunting while they were away? They began to pull into the driveway. Xander's mother walked out of the house and locked the door.  
  
Getting into the back seat of the car stated, "We are not staying in there until it has been thoroughly fumigated and cleaned. Drive to Hotel Sun they are waiting for us." She gently killed Xander on the cheek. "Hello honey."  
  
"Hi mom. Purple with lots of horns and spits acid."  
  
"Vjskaldf demon. Why?"  
  
"He's gotten involved with Demon Hunting." Andrew said proudly. He was demon hunting at Xander's age too. IT had been fun. Looking back he would never do it again but oh well.  
  
"Xander have you reverted since we've been gone?" She couldn't smell the western wind upon her son. It was totally absent.  
  
Xander flinched, "It seemed to be a bad idea with my aunt and uncle around." He remembered quiet vividly his uncle trying to 'beat the devil out of him' when he did catch Xander reverting very soon after they left. He vowed not to do it again until they came back.  
  
"I'll help you revert at the hotel sweety." There was no doubt a bigger story behind that statement and the flinch but they would discuss that later.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
They checked into the hotel and ordered dinner. Gently his mother eased Xander back into his natural form. This so tired him that he fell asleep on the curiously large bed. The hotel catered to the more unusual clients this was their centaur room. All of the beds were designed to accommodate centaurs no matter what form they took.  
  
Back at the Library..  
  
"What's got Giles so worried?" Willow asked Buffy.  
  
"Did you see his face when he got a good look at Xander's Dad?" Buffy was a bit worried. That face usually meant some stunning revelation that would greatly affect their immediate future. It was rarely a good change. "Time to get some answers."  
  
"So who is Xander's father?" Buffy asked casually.  
  
"He's a warlock of great repute but even more importantly he is not human. Nor was his wife." They were both Centaurs. If Xander is their child then he too is a centaur. I wonder why I never noticed. Centaurs are usually easily spotted no matter what form they take." There had been some signs but not enough to add them altogether to get a centaur.  
  
"Okay what is he and do I have to kill it?" Buffy asked blandly.  
  
"Centaur and no you don't have to kill them. They evolved at the same time as man though from more magical beginnings. They are very rare now certain demons liked to hunt them for food and sport." Giles replied A horrible tragedy. Some of the best minds were killed during those hunts.  
  
"Good. I would hate to try and explain that to Xander." Buffy was glad that she didn't have to kill Xander's parents. Willow hadn't even considered that thought. She was speechless that Buffy did consider it.  
  
"Is that why Xander attracts so much trouble here?" Willow worried about her friend.  
  
"Most likely, yes." No punches pulled here. 


	3. Family Ties Chapter 3

Family Ties  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Don't try this potion at home!…It's disgusting and will probably get you sick if not worse.  
  
Centaur Stabilizing Potion  
  
Any Alcohol  
  
Bitter chocolate(melted)  
  
Herb of Unknown origin that smells like Cinnamon  
  
Crushed grapes  
  
Milk of Magnesia  
  
Powered Aspirin(replaced some other herb that is now illegal in the USA. Made it more effective anyway)  
  
Must be taken one hour after shifting forms. Otherwise the form will not take and revert back to the original state.  
  
Disclaimer-I am still fighting those rebelling Lawyers. I don't own anything until my loyal fanatical Goon Squads have crushed their rebellion…What do you mean they've mutinied? The Lawyers paid them more!? They're suing me? GRRR  
  
On to the story…  
  
Xander woke up in an unfamiliar bed and in his centaur form. Quickly the events of the night before crashed down upon him. His mom and dad were home and his aunt and uncle were gone permanently. He'd never been happier in his life. He got up carefully from the bed and walked into the main room. His mom and dad were already up and eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning sweetie. Your breakfast is in the microwave. It should still be hot." His mom said seeing her son stumble out of his room. He'd never been a morning person. Apparently time hadn't changed that fact.  
  
"morning" Xander mumbled. Breakfast were scrambled eggs, bacon, a biscuit, and fresh fruit salad. He was already very late for school but that didn't matter.  
  
"Son how often do you demon hunt now anyway?" He had read the obituaries. It made him worried about his son and the future of the town.  
  
"Pretty much every night we end up having to do something related to demons and vampires. The Hellmouth has been very busy lately." Xander dived into his eggs.  
  
"The Hellmouth? You mean its active?" His dad asked levelly.  
  
"Yup very active. Been that way for a while now." Xander had finished his eggs and biscuits and moved onto the fruit salad.  
  
Andrew adjusted his shoulders. Looks like he was going to be going Demon Hunting again. He needed a good workout. "What's your typical demon now?"  
  
"Honey are you going to unlock Xander's power now that we're home?" Leann asked her husband. Xander's power got locked up when they left for their trip. It would help maintain his human form and would keep him from running all over his aunt and uncle. Upon reflection they should have left his powers alone.  
  
"Good idea. Come here a moment Xander." Xander finished his bacon and went around the table. His father got up and placed his son's head in his hands. Putting their foreheads together silently said the words that would unlock Xander's mage power. His son would have a headache for a while but would be okay in an hour or so. "Are you okay?"  
  
The constant gnawing headache was nearly gone. In its place was a sharper headache but it was much more manageable then the other. "I'm good." Remembering his dad's last question, "We mostly deal with vampires with the occasional bigger demon. The Vjskaldf demon is the latest in the bigger demon category. The last was a Brigignal's Demon."  
  
"We called your school and made your excuses. We are going shopping today. I don't know what your aunt was thinking when she got you that shirt but it's being replaced." Then a thought occurred to her, "Do you have any cloths with you?"  
  
"Of course! I never know when a demon is going to leave a mess so I keep a change of cloths in my book bag at all times." He had been a boy scout after all it was for six months but he was still a boy scout.  
  
Leann walked over to the pantry and grabbed a small bottle. Going to her purse she pulled out the powder. There were two ways for a centaur to change forms: to be changed by a high level magic user like his parents or to use the powder and potion. The powder initiates the change and the potion stabilizes it. Xander grabbed his book bag and pulled out a hideous but clean shirt and dropped it over his human half. He took first the powder and sprinkled some over his shoulder. His centaur dissolved in a flash to reveal the his human form. He finished getting dressed and drank down the potion. "So when are we leaving?"  
  
"When your dad is ready." Leann looked over to her long time husband. The pressures of his station didn't show. He had been born to the job but was still close enough to the ground to fall in love with a normal run in the mill centaur.  
  
"I've been waiting for you two. Is the house cleaned?" It had been a pigsty.  
  
"I called the service this morning. They had to get rid of some furniture and including Xander's bedroom furniture and the guest room. I have a list that we need to replace. Xander do you want to stay in the basement or do you want to return to the house?" Leann inquired. The basement was large and private but maybe he would want to return to the house.  
  
"I want to stay in the basement but maybe we can remodel down there? I want a kitchen and cable." With that they left the hotel and went to the Sunnydale Mall. Xander got to spend loads of money on new cloths, a computer, a new TV, a VCR, Playstation 2 with games and DVD remote, tons of movies, and furniture for his room including kitchen appliances. While they were at it Leann ordered their own kitchen remodeled. Andrew happily paid the bills.  
  
They returned home within minutes the first deliveries arrived. The new bedroom furniture arrived and was set up in including the new carpeting for the basement. Xander gleefully set up his computer and entertainment center. Tomorrow the guys would come and refit the upstairs kitchen and make his. He would be in school though. Answering lots of embarrassing questions. This gave him a moment of pause and worriment. How much did Gile's spill?  
  
At Sunnydale High School the following day…  
  
Xander went to his locker and grabbed his bag. Maybe if he was lucky all three of them would be out today. I mean maybe they all got a horrible flu and couldn't get out of bed.  
  
"Hi Xander!" No such luck. It was Willow and Buffy. Buffy was hanging back and rather silent. Not a good sign.  
  
"Hi guys, so did we kill the demon yet?" Xander asked casually. Maybe a random amnesia plague would hit.  
  
"No such luck we are still researching it. I am not going to try to kill something until I can find out its weaknesses and name. So are you human?" That's Buffy direct and to the point.  
  
"No I am pure Centaur. Always was always will be. When my mom and dad went on their trip they locked me into my human form for my own protection. It was also supposed to help my aunt and uncle to keep me in line. They were both human. My uncle is the half brother of my sister. Her mother died and her father remarried a human and they had a child my uncle. He was raised a human, and thinks he is a human. He married a human my aunt." That little speech done maybe they won't ask…  
  
"Can we see you change into your Centaur form?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy's eyes rounded, "Yes can we? That would be soooo cool."  
  
Damn it. They asked. "I have to ask my parent's permission first." Xander said.  
  
"Can you ask them for us?" Willow asked her curiosity at an all time high. To top it she started giving Xander the puppy eyes. Xander's will was visibly seeping away.  
  
"Sure, I'll ask when I get home today." Xander wondered how many questions he would have to field today. Which reminded him, "It's a Vjskaldf demon by the way. It has an appetite for Centaurs and elves."  
  
"Right Vjskaldf demon got it. Know anything else?" All business Buffy.  
  
"Not yet. Mom is looking it up as we speak." The bell for first period rang saving him from further questions. Buffy went towards the library. Her first period was a study period, which was under Gile's guidance. What a coincidence.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy walked in and dropped her books on the counter.  
  
"Good morning Buffy. Has Xander come to school today?" Giles asked anxiously. He had lots of questions for the young man.  
  
"Yup, and he is not human he is pure centaur and he was locked in his human form when his parents went on their trip. He's gonna ask his parents whether we can see his change or not. Oh and he says the big bad of the week is a Vjskaldf demon. They have a taste for centaurs and elves. His mom is looking up more information and will give it to him when she finds it." Morning report over Buffy began to eat her breakfast, an apple and spring water.  
  
"Good. Can you make sure he finds his way here this afternoon. I have a few questions to ask him. Now that we have a name it will make researching a lot easier." Giles went into the demonology section and took out four specific books. "Lets get started shall we?"  
  
The day passed quickly and Xander reported to Giles as directed by Buffy, Oz, Miss Calendar, and Willow. "Hey Giles."  
  
"Excellent. I have a few questions. Do you have any magical ability?" His father was a warlock. Xander by heredity should have some ability.  
  
"Yes but it got locked away when my parents went away."  
  
How does one ask whether a young man he's known for years is a also the Centaur Prince. Well as Buffy always said, 'Just do it,' "Is your father, Andrew Harris, truly the King of the Nation of Centaurs?"  
  
Damn he did know about that after all Xander mentally said, to Giles he said, "Yes he is." Now for the inevitable question.  
  
"So you are the Prince and heir apparent?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yup, that's me. Do the rest of Scoobies know about that?"  
  
"No I did not think it would be important for them to know." There was a Scooby meeting later that night but Xander had enough time to go home and change into his demon hunting gear and his demon bag.  
  
Not to long later at the Harris House…  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home." Xander called out  
  
Leann, his mother, bustled in from the library. "Hi sweetie. I got some weaknesses for you. Beheading, apples, and removal of the heart with exposure to the sun will kill the Vjskaldf demon. It should come out tonight there moon will be clouded over. Your dad wants to come along when your group attacks it. We already went to the store and picked up some apples and apple sauce to distract it."  
  
Stunned Xander tried to think of a reason for his dad not to come with him to the meeting or the hunt. Then his Dad came down the stairs with a huge grin on his face. "Hi son! Can't wait to go hunting tonight with you. It'll be a great bonding time! Hey do you think your friends will like me? I can't wait! I need to go to the storage place to pick up some of my old weapons and armor. Got go." With a kiss to his wife and son he rushed out the door the smile never leaving his face.  
  
Defeated Xander went downstairs and got changed. Seeing the return of the Hawaiian shirt from hell his mother asked, "Why are you wearing that hideous shirt?" The jeans were so worn as to be nearly transparent in certain areas.  
  
"So I don't have to worry about getting it completely clean again." Only half the shirt was its original color still. Xander didn't like to think about what was on the shirt.  
  
His mother looked at it in even greater disgust but more understanding. "I'll replace any clothing ruined by demons. Just take it off." Then an idea came to her. The shirt would be an excellent experiment for her new Demonic Chemistry class to play with on Friday. "It'll make a great science experiment."  
  
Scooby Meeting 5:00pm…  
  
Xander and Andrew walk in. All conversation stops. Oz is still wolfed out and napping under the desk. Xander had called Giles to warn him. "Hey guys, how goes it?"  
  
"Well we'll be leaving for the rounds in about an hour. Its weapons check and check points. Welcome aboard Andrew. Don't stake the token vampires behind you. Their names are Spike and Drusilla. Don't attack the werewolf under the table. His name is Oz. He's Willow's boyfriend." Buffy said. After a second thought, "Do you have your own stake or do you need to borrow one?"  
  
"I already have a stake and a nice sharp sword. Xander has the apples and apple sauce." Andrew like Buffy's style, all business with a bit of fun interjected.  
  
"Great. Everyone knows the weaknesses. I already have a few ideas on where it could be. Giles will be staying with Oz tonight. Spike and Drusilla have volunteered to act as radar detectors. Vampires seem to have been its food of choice recently and the community wants it gone. Vampires also can sense it coming. Two groups. Willow, Drusilla, and myself. Andrew, Xander, and Spike. My group will be checking Arms Cemetery along with Diblow Park and the Pantheon. Xander your group will check the Playground on Wilson Street, Viking Lake, and the Lakeside Cemetery. We'll meet in Roger's Park and go over it together. Everyone lets be careful. Any questions?" Buffy concluded her speech. This type of demon was capable of wiping out whole towns. The species was capable of destroying three different species and nearly a fourth.  
  
"Lets go." Willow said quietly.  
  
"Miss Edith says that tonight is going to be a fun night. Pet has been unneutered and we're going to see something special tonight. The stars are already rejoicing singing to the heavens of all the pretty colors. The last egg shall die and the killer of nations shall never rise again." Giles after a moment of thought wrote everything she said down. Some of it sounded suspiciously like a prophecy.  
  
"Okay on that interesting note lets go." Buffy said. It went unsaid to keep what Drusilla said in mind while hunting the demon.  
  
Silently everyone left. Andrew didn't want to disturb anyone. For all he knew the silence was a pre-battle tradition. Once they left the high school they piled into two separate cars one driven by Buffy and the other by Spike. 


	4. Family Ties Chapter 4

1 Family Ties  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer-I trained my fanatical hamsters to deal with the goon squad and a group of well-paid weasels for the lawyers. Any minute I'll rule the Universe once again…Shit now they're all suing me!  
  
Note-Reality bites. Eventually more will come once I remember where I put the other parts of the plot line…Here plot line...Here boy…I brought your favorite bone…here plotty plotty plotty…  
  
  
  
Their part of the patrol was quiet. They encountered a few fledglings which Andrew and Spike to great delight in dispatching. After the last bout Spike and Andrew began to talk about each other's style of staking. Spike did it for crowd control. Andrew did it for fun. Xander watched in amusement as his father killed vampires while another vampire commented on his style. "Oi, you're leaving your chest wide open!" thud grunt, "I told you. Keep your other arm closer to your body to block body shots! Even the whelp knows this by now!" Crack. grunt, "Told you to keep your guard up. That looks like it hurt."  
  
"Thanks a lot for your help Spike." Andrew said menacingly. I wonder how much he'd need for a bribe to have Xander say that Spike Accidentally got impaled on a stake.  
  
"You're quiet welcome good gentlemen. Always happy to be of service." Spike said in upper crust tones while bowing towards Andrew. "You wouldna lasted five minutes with Angel." He said returning to his normal accent.  
  
Xander flinched, "Blondie's right. You're a bit out of practice if those fledges are getting to you. If you're going to come demon hunting than you need to get back into shape for it." An image of his dad's body broken and bloody filled his imagination. Maybe he could get his father back out of the business entirely.  
  
Andrew critically reexamined the battle. He was appalled at his performance. He'd been slow and stupid. He could look forward to many a day spent training to return to his old abilities. It would be good father- son bonding cause if he had to suffe..umm train then so would Xander. "Lets get to the rendezvous site.  
  
A few minutes they met back up with Buffy and the others. They began to make their way cautiously forward on the route. These demons were dangerous. Drusilla was in the back while Spike was in the front acting like lookout guards. Dru had been strangely quiet that evening. Occasionally looking up at the stars and smiling.  
  
In a flash Willow was flying thru the air and hit a tree. The demon had found them instead. Buffy and Spike attacked it as one. Dru as previously instructed hung back and checked on Willow. She was already shaking off the blow. Xander taken by surprise made a wild swing. It was a good thing because the demon tried to run Buffy through with one of it's horns.  
  
"Thanks Xander. Where's the apple…" Splat! ROAR!!! The demon screamed its agony and anger as its prey attacked it. The applesauce acted like acid and began to eat away at the skin. From the perimeter both Dru and Willow lobbed apples and more applesauce at it. In anger and hatred it swept aside both Spike and Buffy into the wall of a mausoleum and grabbed Andrew by the throat and threw him the other way. Xander standing directly behind him was ignored as it lumbered over to Willow. The apples were only making it madder. He only had a second to decide. Xander threw the special dust that had been stored in his pocket over his shoulder in a second a flash of light engulfed him. The monster stopped and sniffed the air. It's favorite prey was about to show itself…  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't you just hate it when authors stop just when its getting interesting? I'm thinking of making a pairing in here. Any suggestions? 


	5. Family Ties Chapter 5

It whirled around to where the smell was coming from but all it saw was bushes russelling. Its prey was escaping. Ignoring the rest of the little gnats that were attacking it the demon began his pursuit of Xander. It didn't get to far as Spike and Buffy lobbed its head off.   
  
The bushes russelled again to find Xander walking out. Sort of. Willow and Buffy gawked Spike took a glance and went over to chack on Drusilla before both disappeared into the night. Xander was still in Centaur form. From the abdomen up looked normal but where legs should be was the body of a horse. The horse part looked like bay pinto.   
  
"Good thinking distracting it like that. Don't ever do that again!" Andrew told his son. That had been very ingenious to distract the demon but also extremely dangerous. It would have sounded very harsh if it hadn't been for the fact that his voice was still recovering from the demon induced flight. "Do you have a change in clothing in your bookbag?"  
  
"Yeah, though I thought it was going to be because of Demon Goo not because I lost my pants to the Change." Xander said with a laugh grabbed his previously disgarded bookbag and disappeared in the bushes for a moment. He came back out looking exactly like the old Xander.   
  
"Wow! That was so cool." Willow enthused. Her eyes were alight with delight Xander looked as yummy in his centaur form as he looked in his human form. Bad Willow no bad thoughts about Xander only bad thoughts about Oz remember?   
  
Curiosity finally satisfied Buffy said, "Can I have a ride sometime?" Spontaneously both Andrew and Xander started to laugh and walk away.  
  
The group broke up rapidly it was time to go home do homework and catch a couple of hours sleep before going back to Sunnyhell High. Xander stumbled into the house exhausted. He made his way quickly down to his bed and crashed.   
  
"So how did the Demon hunting go?" Leann asked her husband.  
  
"I was very sloppy. I'm gonna start working out again can you call Maurice tomorrow and arrange for him to set up shop somewhere. I need a sparring partner and a fully equipped gym to do it in." Andrew was not pleased with his own performance tonight. Though the thrill of the hunt was a welcome change from the tedium of court.  
  
Leann now concerned, "How was Xander? I know he didn't have the same training as you." Concern for her two men welled up.  
  
"He could use a few lessons but he was very much a professional all of his friends were. Even Willow." That had surprised him. sweet Willow was a capable fighter and definitely rising in the magic ranks.  
  
"Little Willow's a demon hunter?" Leann smiled.   
  
"Yup. I'm for bed. See you tomorrow."  
  
Leann woke before her Husband and son and began to make more calls. She mused that she should have been a secretary instead of Demonologist. Xander stumbled into the kitchen looking for food and soon after her husband strolled down looking for the same.   
  
"Lets just go out to eat. Xander is Missy's Diner still around?" Leann remembered how good Missy's quiche had been.   
  
"No she was killed by the Sunnyhell plague last year." He missed going to Missy's. "A new place opened called Roberto's though its pretty good. It's actually Missy's daughter and husband running it. The old name hurt them to much. Still great quiche though." Xander gave a huge grin.  
  
After a very filling breakfast Leann got treated to watching her husband work out at Maurice's new gym and her son get his first Karate lesson. She spent her time admiring her husband's very nice body and reading the rather long journal her son kept on the various demons and monster that had cropped up the past few years.   
  
Maurice leaving Andrew on his own made straight towards the younger centaur, "Welcome to my gym Prince Alex. My name is Maurice and I am apart of the Achne herd. I've known your father for years and actually demon hunted with him for a little while before opening my gyms. Your mother expressed some interest in you learnign some Martial Arts so lets get started with the most basic Karate and we'll move of from there."   
  
"Sounds good." Karate might have been useful with a couple of demons if only to help and break his falls better. Which was exactly what they worked on falling, basic punching and kicking, and throwing techniques. A basic self defense course for the demon hunter which included how to punch with a stake for maximum effectiveness.   
  
Andrew lifted weights and sparred with an older slightly larger centaur in the big boxing ring near the mats where Xander and Maurice were. He worked on his speed and reaction time mostly. He went through three more sparring partners before Maurice called an end to the session.   
  
Meanwhile Leann was mulling over what she had learned in her son's journal. It was very disturbing. He'd been possessed twice in the past few years. He worried that both spirits might not be comletely gone. Leann knew for sure they weren't and never would be. Centaurs once possessed would forever carry that spirit with them the spirit could only be put to sleep by the dispossessing spells the strong the dispossessing spell the longer the sleep. She would have to make sure both spirits were safely napping when they got back to the house.   
  
Leann listened as Xander and Andrew talked about the upcoming night during the ride home. Andrew was psyched and ready but it didn't take a genius to figure out that Xander wanted his dad home safe and sound preferrably giving him a little brother or sister to play with. Xander went back into the basement to catch a nap before patrol.   
  
"Why doesn't he want me to go with him tonight?" Andrew wanted to be apart of his son's life and was aching to kill some demons.  
  
"Honey we just came home he wants us to be around for a while he's afraid you'll get hurt. He wants you safe at home with me giving him siblings not getting killed by the Demon-of-the-Week." A reasonable attitude coming from her son but she knew her husband all to well. He'd be more careful now but nothing would prevent him from joining his son to demon hunt.  
  
"Hadn't thought of that. Well Xander has a good idea a nap is in order before we go hunting tonight. Oh can you dig out my old armor from the weapon's storage?" They had left most of their weapons in a large room in the garage it had been heavily protected by magic and locks to keep their relatives from getting in. It had also been individually alarmed by a big name home security firm.   
  
"Maybe we should commission someone to make armor for Xander too?" The Armor was invisible once put on and magically protected the user against guns, most acids, vampire bites, blunt force, and some magics. The armor was created by special artisans and usually came in the form of jewelry or article of clothing that could be removed easily.   
  
"Good idea. See if you can get some for the others as well. Let's just comission an even dozen just to be safe." Leann made a single call and an hour later fourteen plain gold rings arrived at the house. It had been very expensive but very worth it. The longer a person wore the armor the more protection it gave them eventually it could only be worn by one person and it protected against virtually everything to some degree. Her husband's old armor was very powerful and looked like a regular gold necklace.   
  
Meanwhile dark gold eyes were opening for the first time in nearly four millenia and it was very hungry.   
  
TBC...(soon I hope) 


	6. Family ties Chapter 6

Underground...  
  
She slowly dug her way out of the earthen tome that her son had imprisoned her in. On the surface earthquakes rumbled eerily. At night she would rest when she finally awoke agin she would sart to dig again. For weeks it went on.   
  
On the surface the earthquakes were getting strongeras she reached toward the surface. The inhabitants were blissfully unaware of what was coming. She sensed that the surface was close one more day of digging and she would be free. Golden eyes slowly drifted shut tomorrow night she should be free.   
  
Oh yes her son would greatly pay for what he did to her and the others. She would rise again and reclaim her throne from her treaturous progeny. Once things were back under control she would help the others to escape their graves.  
  
The earth would be hers to rule once again. Maybe in a millenia or two she would forgive her son. A mothers love would eventually overcome a goddess' rage.  
  
Same night on the surface around 1am...  
  
"Hey Buffy." Xander was sitting on a wall waiting for her to arrive. His father had helped him to cover the better half of town while Buffy searched the otherside of the tracks. It had been even quieter than usual. Only a couple of fledglings on their side of town. His dad was getting coffee across the street.  
  
"Any new big bads?" Quiet night on her side too.Good thing too she hadn't been getting much sleep thanks to patrolling all night and getting waken up by those pesky quakes. They'd been going on for week now. Giles swore it wasn't anything hellmouthy but then why were all the vamps eating in?  
  
"Hey, kids here have a cup of cocoa." Andrew handed one cup to his son and another to Buffy who accepted it gratefully. "So anything new on your side Buffy?" He was rather disppointed tonight it had been very quiet but then it had been very quiet for a while now.  
  
"Nope. I'm going home to try and get some sleep before the early morning quakes begin. Bye guys oh meet at the library around 5ish for patrol?"  
  
"Sounds good. Speaking of sleep you need to get some too. Come on Xander time to go home." Buffy hotfooted it home just in case something popped up that she could dust. Andrew drove home with Xander dozing quietly in the passenger side.   
  
Next day after school...  
  
Giles was consulting one of his books while ignoring the shaking of the latest quake. 'Ahh California always trying to sweep you off your feet.' He put his book down as Buffy strolled in. "Anything new to report?"  
  
"Hi Giles nice to see you too. Nope it was all quiet last night. Should we patrol tonight or try and catch up on sleep? Seeing as how everyone seems to be eating in lately and all the quakes..." she deliberately trailed off. She was more than a little tired at this point the quakes bounced her right out of bed this morning only three hours after she finally got into it.   
  
"One more night of patrolling unfortunately. Make sure to drop by St. George Lake at some point in the night. Take Xander and Andrew with you as well there is no need to spread ourselves thin for nothing." He disliked sending Buffy out alone. Granted by tradition she was supposed to be alone but she was also the longest lived slayer in written history. Her biggest strength was in her friends.  
  
"Gotcha. I'm going to take a pre-slayage nap. Xander and Andrew should be dropping by around 5." Buffy slipped into Giles office curled up on the couch and fell asleep she had done this quiet often since coming to Sunnydale. High School and saving the world was hell on a girl's beauty sleep.  
  
5pm...  
  
Andrew and Xander walked into the library. Buffy was awake once again and finishing off a Diet Coke. Giles looked up from his book and gave them the outline for tonight's patrol. After raiding the vending machines one more time they left for St George Lake. They would wait at the lake finish homework and start to patrol starting from the lake and eventually coming back around to the lake before closing up for the night. Two cemetaries and three parks were on the route as well as the area immediately around the lake.  
  
Sunset at St George Lake...  
  
Xander and Buffy are both studying Chemistry as Andrew read a paper. A boiling sound suddenly focused their attention to the lake. Chemistry and paper forgotten they watched as the formerly blue lake began to glow and turn into a golden color. Rising straight from the lake appeared golden cat ears followed closely by golden blonde hair. Finally eyes appeared they were gold that looked like cat's eyes. The rest of the face was normal human female appearing. shoulders draped in a golden material began to rise it didn't have any sleeves midway between the elbow and hands fur began to appear going down until it reached her hands that looked like a lion's paws. Claws extending out from her hands looked very sharp. The only other cat feature was a long golden tail. When the entire body ws exposed the cat-woman began to walk on top of the water's surface while staring straight at Buffy and the others.   
  
"Uh oh." Buffy whispered. This didn't lookn good. She was walking on water.   
  
"Umm, plan #1" Xander asked fretfully the walking on water thing had him a bit spooked. The creature was coming closer. He wasn't sure they should be in it's way.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"What's plan #1?" Andrew asked finally finding his voice not really noticing as Buffy and Xander got their feet under them and picked up their bookbags.  
  
"RUN!" Buffy and Xander shouted simultaneously. 


End file.
